Looking Down
by Wingless Hymn
Summary: Kenshin watches Kaoru practice in the courtyard from a higher perspective. One-shot.


**Title: **Looking Down

**Rated: **G

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairings: **Ken/Kao

**Summary: **Kenshin watches Kaoru practice in the courtyard from a higher perspective. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** If I had the money to buy this series off of Watsuki-sensei, you'd bet your sweet cupcakes I would!

.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.

He didn't mean to stare.

He wasn't doing it intentionally, that was for certain.

Though, he was merely _watching._

He had been minding his own business, relaxing in the warm spring air, before she came along and managed to catch his wandering eyes. After taking that single glance downward, he found he could not take his attention off of her no matter how hard he had tried.

Kenshin shifted his body into a more comfortable position as he lay on the branch of the sakura tree, observing the young woman pacing about the courtyard below. He didn't question his reasons for looking; he hadn't even taken consideration about how he must have appeared gazing at Kaoru through the cover of the leaves and blossoms. His curious violet irises followed her graceful movements as she raised her bokken in preparation for swinging the wooden sword down.

She stilled herself for a moment, her focus fixated on a point far beyond the sight of others, inhaling a large quantity of air into her lungs and waiting to make her move.

She knew there was a person nearby, watching her... studying her from someplace high above.

She felt the intensity of their probing eyes directed at her, but she refused to show her notice in their quiet company.

Rather, Kaoru continued her training without hesitation, acting as though she had yet to realize she was being watched. She swung the bokken down with great force, exclaiming, "Men!" before lifting it again to repeat the process a few more times. Her senses were on high alert in case the stranger decided to show himself. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead, leaving clear trails of perspiration rolling across her smooth skin.

Kenshin marveled at the strength Kaoru held behind the wooden sword with each swing made by her small slender arms. It was easy to forget just how powerful this young woman was until one saw her skills put to action. He thought, _Kaoru-dono is much stronger than she is credited for, de gozaru yo. If only others would take the chance to see just what a remarkable woman she is..._

The redhead's thoughts stopped abruptly as he became aware of his body gradually sliding off the branch with every time he leaned forward to get a better look. Unfortunately, by the time he noticed his predicament, it was too late to do anything to stop his descent from the towering tree...

"Oro!" Kenshin yelped, crashing to the ground a few feet below where he had last been perched.

Kaoru was drawn out of her concentration when a familiar cry reached her ears. She snapped her head in the direction of the sound, blinking at the sprawled form laying face-down on the ground.

"Ken...shin...?" She inquired in a low whisper.

Kenshin scrambled to his feet almost immediately after hearing his name. His face flushed in embarrassment upon his wide eyes meeting hers. He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping the action would calm his nerves a little as he struggled to find the words to explain himself.

"I... ano... sessha was... what I mean to say is... uh..."

"Kenshin."

"K-Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru tilted her head to the side, her expression neither mad nor irritated. Her bokken rested against her shoulder, staying in its place without being lifted. "Were you the one watching me this whole time?"

Startled, he hastily waved his hands in defense. "Sessha did not mean to spy on you, de gozaru! My curiosity got the best of me... and I just happened to be sitting in the tree at the same time you came out... I apologize if I have caused a great deal of discomfort for you, Kaoru-dono. Sessha meant no harm in what he was doing..."

"It's alright," Kaoru reassured him, giggling. "There's no need to apologize, baka. I knew all along that someone was up there, but I never would have guessed it was _you_."

Kenshin blinked once. Twice. Then, a small smile warmed his scarlet cheeks and he allowed for a quiet chuckle to flee his throat. "I suppose I'm just full of surprises?"

Kaoru nodded, smiling back. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away, her face turning a pretty shade of pink. "That makes two of us, then," she murmured, turning to head back inside.

Quickly, she added, "If you ever want to watch me practice again, just say so. But next time, make sure you're not in a tree when you do."

_Owari_

**Author's Note:** Finished this one just a moment ago, so it's fresh off the keyboard and probably filled with mistakes! I realize that I haven't written any new stories in a while, so to show that I'm not dead, I wrote this one right when the idea struck me after listening to Reliant K's 'Candlelight'. I have more stories coming up soon! I just haven't had the inspiration to write anything down lately since high school started up for me.

I hope you liked what I had to give! As always, feedback is appreciated, so by all means, please review! :D

That's all for now! Ja ne!

Yours Truly,

_~Wingless Hymn_


End file.
